<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Boudoirs of Beauclair by rallamajoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733930">In the Boudoirs of Beauclair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop'>rallamajoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Until they’d arrived in Toussaint, Geralt had never imagined Regis the sort who could single-handedly keep the succubus of Beauclair blissfully sated—but knowing this about him, it was impossible not to wonder what sort of creature their polite, deadly, deceptively-innocent vampire might become in bed. The opportunity to find out was as unexpected as it was strangely appealing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Breaking the kiss, Regis' eyes met his own. "Well, what do you think, Geralt? It wouldn't do to disappoint the lady."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>On the rare occasions where Geralt had allowed himself to be drawn into group liaisons of this sort before it had been taken for granted there would be at least as many women present as men: no-one had to share. Then again, when the woman present was a succubus, it seemed foolish to get hung up on that sort of detail.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yeah," Geralt breathed. "Wouldn't do at all."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis/Succubus, Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis/Succubus, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt/Succubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Boudoirs of Beauclair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who have not read the books, Regis' brief *cough* "romance" with the succubus of Toussaint is gloriously canon. On arriving in the duchy, Geralt is soon approached by a number of concerned women who want the monster who's been vilely seducing their men dealt with, and then a number of equally-concerned men who want to assure him she's really doing no harm, and they'd much prefer no harm came to her. In fact, the succubus abruptly stops troubling the men of Toussaint around the same time she's spotted in the company of what seems to be a vampire, and Geralt happily pockets the money of both groups, while Regis continues to be his delightfully-smug self. </p>
<p>As such, Geralt never does canonically meet the succubus in question, but one could only imagine what might have happened if he <i>had</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was stretched out on the bed when Geralt came in, leaning her head on an arm, her hooves crossed neatly at the ankle, her tail draped loosely over her legs. Wholly naked, in the usual manner of her kind, the white whorls decorating her brown skin only accentuating the curve of her breasts, leading the eye to the dark patch of hair nestled between her legs—of a colour with the soft fur that extended downwards from her thighs.</p>
<p>She was not who he was looking for, but he couldn't suppress a grin. "I suppose you're looking for Regis?" (Yes, he closed the door behind himself. This wasn't a conversation he'd want being overheard by anyone who might be passing.)
</p>
<p>"Says who?" drawled the succubus, her vowels lasciviously extended. "Perhaps I was waiting for <i>you</i>."
</p>
<p>Geralt wanted to laugh. "In Regis' room?" He didn't know why he'd expected anything less. 
</p>
<p>"You're <i>here</i>, aren't you?" Her smile was sly as she slid her legs towards the edge of the bed. It was all fiction, of course, though he supposed it wasn't as though she could have come to <i>his</i> room—he was fairly sure <i>most </i>of the wards Fringilla had decorated the place with 'for his own protection' had a fairly specific target in mind. This particular succubus had quite the local reputation.
</p>
<p>"And here," said Geralt, watching with naked interest as she got to her feet and began advancing through the space that separated them as if she had all the time in the world, "I thought Regis had you more than satisfied."
</p>
<p>"Oh, Regis <i>satisfies</i> like few men or women I've ever known." The succubus' tongue flicked briefly over the upper row of her teeth. "But one still longs for <i>new </i>tastes."
</p>
<p>She was taller standing up than he'd expected—not quite of a height with Geralt, but almost certainly the kind of woman, he guessed, who liked to hold her men down as she rode them, blurring the lines between <i>succubare</i> and <i>incubare</i>: who lies beneath or rides above. It was true, in the strictest sense, that it was she who kissed <i>him</i>, moulding herself against him as she drew his mouth to hers, but Geralt's arm was already winding itself around her waist before their lips ever met. She had the kind of mouth you could get lost in—and for a while, Geralt did. 
</p>
<p>It was the sound of the door closing again that roused him. Geralt looked around to see Regis leaning against the wall just inside the door, watching them appreciatively. 
</p>
<p>"Oh, please," said the vampire, smiling widely, "don't let me interrupt."
</p>
<p>The succubus' grin said <i>thank you, I won't</i>, but Geralt found himself smiling wryly between them all the same. "Is this my cue to leave the two of you alone?"
</p>
<p>Regis raised an eyebrow. "Come now, Geralt, if the lady prefers to spend the night with you, who am I to stand in her way? I'm sure I can find other ways to entertain myself."
</p>
<p><i>He wants to watch</i>, Geralt realised, surprised by his own willingness. He should've known Regis was the type. 
</p>
<p>The succubus had other ideas. "But <i>why</i>," she drawled, extending a hand out to Regis even as she held Geralt close, "must I choose at all? You're both <i>here</i>, aren't you?"
</p>
<p>Regis took her hand and allowed her to pull him closer without resistance. Geralt watched her kiss him in greeting—and then rather more than greeting, the two of them fitting together with easy familiarity. Until they’d arrived in Toussaint, he'd never imagined Regis the sort who could single-handedly keep the succubus of Beauclair blissfully sated—but knowing this about him, you couldn't help but speculate about this hidden side of the man: impossible <i>not</i> to wonder what sort of creature their polite, deadly, deceptively-innocent vampire might become in bed. The opportunity to find out was as unexpected as it was strangely appealing. 
</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, Regis' eyes met his own. "Well, what do you think, Geralt? It wouldn't do to disappoint the lady."
</p>
<p>On the rare occasions where Geralt had allowed himself to be drawn into group liaisons of this sort before—brothel visits with Dandelion, or the infamous tub at the Pensive Dragon inn with Three Jackdaws and his girls—it had been taken for granted there would be at least as many women present as men: no-one had to share. Then again, when the woman present was a <i>succubus</i>, it seemed foolish to get hung up on that sort of detail. 
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt breathed. "Wouldn't do at all."
</p>
<p>Regis' smile only widened. "Well then, Meridiana," he said, turning back to her, "how would you like us?"
</p>
<p>The succubus' eyes were darker even than Regis', but they sparkled with delicious glee. 
</p><hr/>
<p>Someone once told Geralt that succubi could not themselves feel pleasure, but gorged only upon the pleasure of their lovers. 
</p>
<p>(Actually, the word used had been <i>victims</i> rather than <i>lovers</i>, but Geralt, for one, had seldom in his life felt <i>less</i> victimised than he did by present circumstances.)
</p>
<p>He could only guess what the 'scholar' responsible for that gem of wisdom would have made of the delicious quiver that ran through <i>this </i>succubus' body, the curve of her parted lips as Regis thrust forward and joined Geralt inside her. Or perhaps Geralt himself had now become the succubus in this arrangement: hungry for the pleasure writ large in the bodies above him. He was certainly the one lying beneath, at least for the moment. 
</p>
<p>But that would be getting slightly ahead of things. 
</p>
<p>Meridiana's hands had not been shy as she helped Geralt divest himself of his clothes. Never before had Geralt allowed—let alone invited—a monster to strip him of his armour, piece by piece: the same armour that defended him from the teeth and claws of creatures not so very unlike her. Meridiana might be more beautiful, but she could surely still be just as dangerous, given the need. It would have been a surreal experience for any witcher; Geralt had to spare a thought to wonder if he knew what he was getting into. 
</p>
<p>But then, the succubus was hardly the most dangerous monster present. It had been Regis who most drew Geralt's eye, as he fell obediently to his knees to help the witcher out of his boots—at <i>her</i> command, but not without a sly smile of his own. <i>We're both going to enjoy this</i>, Geralt had thought, smiling back. 
</p>
<p>"Well, Miana, does he please you?" the vampire had asked, treating Geralt to a slow once-over when he stood naked before them, slowly moving around his body. Geralt had <i>meant </i>to point out that Regis was still over-dressed himself—until suddenly he <i>wasn't</i>, reappearing in front of Geralt in barely a shimmer of mist—which was a nice trick. 
</p>
<p>"Miana has never had much patience with buttons," the vampire had informed Geralt, quite unashamed in his own nakedness. "Now, shall we have you on the bed?"
</p>
<p>"<i>Mm</i>," Miana had purred, "I will have <i>him </i>first." She was already climbing onto him even as Geralt laid himself back, settling herself comfortably with her knees bracketing his thighs. An artist might have despaired at the perfect curves of her body: under his hands, the patterns on her skin became invisible, the white whorls neither raised nor distinct in texture—nor taste, as he discovered. Though her hands upon him were bolder than that of any woman he could remember, there was no need for Geralt to be brought to hardness; the first taste of her lips had been enough. 
</p>
<p>"Tell me, witcher," she whispered to him, her breasts soft against his chest, "have you ever hunted one of my sisters?"
</p>
<p>"<i>Never</i>," he promised her—and it was true, as fortune would have it. Toussaint didn't mark the first time someone had tried to hire him for such a hunt, but none had convinced him of the necessity.
</p>
<p>The glint in her eye told him it wouldn't have mattered if he'd confessed otherwise, so long as <i>she</i> now had him at her mercy. "Well then, have you ever <i>lain </i>with one of my sisters?"
</p>
<p>"Never." No great fortune in <i>that</i> admission.
</p>
<p>The succubus bit lightly down on his earlobe, then pulled, letting him feel the slick warmth of her body as she rubbed the most sensitive parts of herself against the hard length of his cock. "There's a first time for all things," she told him, her hands on his throat. "Tell me one more thing... have you ever been made to <i>beg</i>?"
</p>
<p>Geralt felt himself grin. "Never yet. You planning to try?"
</p>
<p>"For <i>all </i>things, witcher," she promised him, and lowered herself down, taking him into her in one swift movement. 
</p>
<p>Geralt groaned, his head thudding back against the bed. Hands braced on his shoulders, her smile wicked, she rolled her hips. Her patterned skin rippled and danced above him, and it occurred to Geralt that even now, if she'd ordered him to beg, he would have. 
</p>
<p>"They told me once," she said, between her languid thrusts, "the mutations of your kind leave the manhood shrivelled and inert. Unfit to satisfy even a half-grown nymph." She grinned down at him, stilling briefly above him. "I see this was not the case for you. Indeed, <i>yours</i> would seem to have suffered not at all."
</p>
<p>"There are similar warnings," Geralt grinned back, though he certainly took the compliment, "about the effects of coupling with <i>your </i>kind."
</p>
<p>"Are there?" Miana seemed not the least displeased. "I could make you come <i>now</i>, witcher, and you could see for yourself the truth of <i>your</i> warning," she teased, "but as well as you fill me, I think we are both ready for Regis to join us."
</p>
<p>Geralt blinked. Fe'd almost forgotten they weren't alone—but there Regis was, appearing behind Miana as if by magic. Kneeling on the bed with a leg either side of Geralt's, he moulded himself to her back, dropping a light kiss to her shoulder, and a hand to the place she and Geralt met. Geralt felt his fingers, tracing the shape of her body and his, wet with her pleasure in a way that made him groan. 
</p>
<p>"<i>Where would you like me, my dear?</i>" Regis had asked.
</p>
<p>Which brought things back up to the present—this strange, new world Geralt found himself in, where he undressed for monsters, and where for the succubus to desire <i>both </i>of them inside her at once was apparently so normal and natural that, "<i>Oh, I think you know</i>," was she needed to say, arching herself in anticipation.
</p>
<p>Regis had smiled at her, then caught the witcher's eye. "Ready, Geralt?" And that was all the warning he had before he felt the head of Regis' cock nudging up against his own, inching forward into her body, which opened greedily to admit them both. The stretch of her around the growing intrusion, slicked and eased by her juices, was like nothing Geralt had ever felt or done before—even known a woman to ask for—yet for the moment, having to share her with another man seemed a very small price to pay.
</p>
<p>It wasn't nearly so quick or easy as when she'd first sunk onto Geralt. Regis took his time in fractions of inches, but each time Geralt imagined this had to be her limit, there still seemed to be more to go. How big <i>was</i> Regis, he wondered—idly wishing he'd paid more attention to Regis' body when he'd had the chance to see. But hardly was Regis fully inside before Geralt was watching her quiver and come, shaking apart between them with a sumptuous moan, her mouth smiling wide as she arched back into Regis behind her. Geralt could do little but lie back and marvel—at <i>her</i>, at the vibration of her body around him, at how he'd <i>lasted</i> even this far—while Regis gently rolled his own hips under hers to guide her through it. It seemed to take forever for the tremors of her body to fade away again, returning in smaller bursts at Regis' urging. At last, she came to rest in Regis' arms, glowing with satisfaction as she hummed, rubbing her nose affectionately beneath his chin.
</p>
<p>"She's gorgeous like this, isn't she Geralt?" said the vampire, fondly. Words had temporarily deserted Geralt, but he could only find it in himself to agree. "What a shame," Regis went on, "so few of us ever enjoy such a sight."
</p>
<p>"Plenty have enjoyed it—you know that, vampire," the succubus purred, her voice thick with sex. "Fewer are worth going back to."
</p>
<p>One of Regis' hands had snaked around her body, gently caressing her breast as he held her. There was a reverence to how he touched her, quite at odds with her nature, that Geralt could only admire. 
</p>
<p>"More?" Regis offered. The succubus grinned at him, leaning her body down again as together, they began to move once more. 
</p>
<p>It shouldn't have been this easy, Geralt thought, dizzily, for three bodies to fit together this way, to move together so naturally, for the awareness of another man's cock against his own to only heighten his own pleasure and satisfaction. It wasn't as though Geralt was doing much to help—flat on his back with so little leverage, he scarcely dared try—but there seemed to be little need to, when Regis and Miana made it seem so effortless. 
</p>
<p>Indeed, as Regis pressed himself against her back and turned her head to bring their mouths together in a long, filthy kiss, Geralt could almost have supposed they'd forgotten him altogether. Reduced him to little more than a willing prop in their pleasure... and <i>oh</i>, he'd be willing, he thought—as many times as they desired it. For the simple privilege of being part of this, they could use him however they pleased—or ignore him, if that was their preference. Just to be present to witness the two of them together, that would be more than enough. 
</p>
<p>His own climax built so slowly and steadily that its imminence took him by surprise; his first instinct was to fight it, when it could only interrupt the symphony of the bodies above him. But there was no denying it, no hiding its arrival—least of all when he realised that all eyes had turned to him, now—the way they both <i>watched</i> him as he gave up control. And just as it seemed to be over, he felt the succubus thrust down against him, biting her lip as she began to come again, dragging him higher still even as he fell...
</p>
<p>Awareness returned to Geralt only some time later, as he felt the bodies above him begin to gently disengage, his own spent member sliding limply from where they'd held him. He was still panting as he felt the succubus crawl up the bed beside him—Regis on the other side—her hands arriving at his throat, tilting his head up so that she could steal his breath with her lips. He felt Regis settle to his right, lying on his side, a hand stroking gently over Geralt's stomach. Warm and happy, even as Miana set about making the task of getting his breath back as difficult as possible, Geralt felt he could have lain there forever. 
</p>
<p>"Spent already," he heard Miana muse. 
</p>
<p>"Give him his due, my dear," Regis replied, "even a witcher faces few foes so taxing as yourself. Still, give him some time—I daresay he's a second wind in him yet. What do you think, Geralt?"
</p>
<p>Geralt groaned lightly. The noise he made was theoretically an assent, but it was hard to believe there was much of anything left in him at all. 
</p>
<p>"Well, let the man rest then," said Regis. "I'm sure we can amuse ourselves without him for a while, don't you agree?" The hands upon Geralt's body slipped away. It took some time for his addled brain to fully digest that last statement of Regis', but once he had, his eyes flew open rather quickly. 
</p>
<p>The duchess had been nothing if not generous, accommodating each of Geralt's party like royalty. There was thus ample room on the bed she'd provided to Regis for he and his succubus to array themselves at right angles to where Geralt lay slumped against the pillows, and without touching him at all—her on her back, her legs spread in invitation, Regis with his head between her thighs. 
</p>
<p>What truly made the sight obscene, however, was the mess that Geralt had not even seen as he'd helped to make it—his own juices mixed with hers. Regis had his mouth pressed to where they spilled from her body, cleaning her with long swipes of his tongue and every impression of relish. As Geralt watched, he ran a hand up her thigh, lifting to give himself better access. Geralt had, of course, never seen the vampire drinking blood, but it was hard to imagine he could ever have approached a warm body with more appearance of satisfaction. 
</p>
<p>Seeing him watching, the succubus grinned. Looking to Regis, she asked, "What do you think? Does your witcher add something to the taste, my love?"
</p>
<p>Regis paused to smile back at her, licking his lips. "I can't deny it."
</p>
<p>"Careful, vampire," said Miana, with a wicked smile, "I'd hate to learn you have a <i>new</i> addiction on your hands."
</p>
<p>"Safe enough, I think," said Regis, something equally wicked in his answering grin, "After all, I'm sure I can secure a willing and relatively unlimited supply."
</p>
<p>Neither of them looked to Geralt, but the jolt of heat went straight to his groin. 
</p>
<p>Elsewhere on the bed, Miana raised herself to her knees—now it was Regis' turn to be pushed back onto the covers while she crawled on top of him and thrust herself down. Leaning her face to his, Geralt saw her whisper something in his ear, watched him brush a strand of hair from her face as he gazed at her adoringly, his hands tracing slow arcs across her skin even as he let her set the pace. You could tell in their ease with one another that this was nothing they hadn't done a hundred times before—then again, so comfortable were they both in their own skins that you could believe they may have seemed just as much at ease the very first time they came together. Regis had that effect on people: though Geralt had known him only a few short months, already, it felt like the vampire had known him all his short, mortal life. It made something ache in Geralt to realise this succubus had come to know him in ways the witcher could only imagine, and in even shorter a time. Though neither seemed to be paying him the least attention, they made so captivating a view that one had to wonder if they were deliberately putting on a show for his benefit, or if there were simply no angle of the two of them together that could be less than pleasing. 
</p>
<p>Geralt was hard again almost before he felt himself stirring. Had scarcely even begun to think on how he was supposed to <i>ask</i> if they still wanted him to join them again, when he heard Regis call, "Well, Geralt? Not planning to watch all night, are you?"
</p>
<p>"No," Geralt growled, rousing himself, clambering to his knees. "Of course not. Where do you want...?"
</p>
<p>"I think we'll have him behind me this time, don't you?" said the succubus, before turning one of her wicked smiles over her shoulder to Geralt to welcome him in. 
</p>
<p>Clumsy with eagerness, Geralt crawled over to join then, trying to arrange himself in mimicry of what Regis had done before. Hands reached for his body, tugging him to where they wanted him, arranging him to their liking, Miana's somehow not hampered at all by the improbable angle, and one of Regis' resting more gently on his thigh—reassuring, more than active. Regis was inside her already, just waiting for him to join them. Geralt remembered the caress of Regis' fingers before he'd began to press himself inside, kneeling just where Geralt was now, but Geralt found himself wanting to go one step further—couldn't resist the urge to press his lips to her, where she and Regis joined, the thick shape of his cock vanishing into her body. 
</p>
<p>Miana hummed in appreciation. "Very nice, witcher, but you know what we want from you,"—and he did. From here, it seemed impossible that the two of them could have left room for him, but when Geralt pressed the tip of his cock to where his mouth had been, he felt her body open for him, already loosened—taking him in as greedily as it had when she'd first pressed down on him on the bed. This time, it was Regis' cock beneath his, the slick heat of her body enfolding them again from all sides, so inviting Geralt felt like she could hold them here forever. 
</p>
<p>Her shivers as he seated himself inside were less intense this time, though he heard Regis pant and hum in pleasure. "Ah, <i>Geralt</i>," he murmured, in a tone that sent a shiver down Geralt's spine. Cautiously, he tried a shallow thrust—felt the succubus move back against him, and for a while, wholly lost himself in the exercise of learning how to move against her, the three of them together—following her lead obediently, discovering what would get a gasp out of Regis, lying prone beneath the two of them. 
</p>
<p>Following Regis' prior example, he wrapped an arm around her chest, drawing her close so he could kiss her beneath the chin and on the nape of her neck. Beneath them, Regis stretched upwards to mirror him, mouthing the other side of her neck to her vocal appreciation, then beginning to make his way around as Geralt went the other way, meeting over her shoulder...
</p>
<p>Kissing Regis, mouth to eager mouth, felt so natural that Geralt didn't question it—the inevitable continuation of everything they'd already shared. If anything, it seemed strange now that it had taken them this long. But it was a hard position to hold, and as Geralt felt their pace increasing, he reluctantly broke away. It didn't matter—the way Regis moaned as Miana bore down on them both was just as satisfying. Geralt let his hands drift lower, burying them in the soft fur of Miana's thighs. Now that his thoughts had drifted to Regis, however, it occurred to Geralt that one of their trio had, in one very important respect, been allowed to fall behind. 
</p>
<p>"Hey Regis," he called—growled, really; it was all his voice was good for anymore, "So what's it take to make <i>you </i>come?"
</p>
<p>The vampire smiled. "Nothing special," he replied, sounding far too composed for Geralt's liking. "I must merely decide when I'd <i>like</i> to."
</p>
<p>Geralt felt himself grin. "Is that true?" he asked Miana.
</p>
<p>"Oh, he can be <i>most </i>stubborn," she told him, with a smile in her voice. The glance she shared with Geralt over her shoulder held a wealth of meaning. 
</p>
<p>Small wonder Regis had succeeded in keeping her sated for so long. It couldn't be often that a succubus met her match. 
</p>
<p>With her cooperation, Geralt leaned forward once more, just enough that he could catch the vampire's eye. "I was <i>asking</i>," he said, "what it takes to <i>make</i> you come."
</p>
<p>Regis had no answer for him that time—nothing terribly verbal at least. But as it turned out, for Geralt merely to ask that particular question in that way was just about enough. 
</p><hr/>
<p>It really had been <i>exceedingly</i> generous of the duchess to supply Regis with a four-poster-bed large enough to comfortably admit three people. 
</p>
<p>Coming down from the high on the other side, a few things had begun to occur to Geralt; things he'd overlooked in the heat of the moment. Fringilla was bound to be furious, for one—there'd be no hiding this from her, though even she probably couldn't have expected Geralt to be capable of resisting the advances of the legendary succubus of Beauclair. He'd survive. 
</p>
<p>Then there was the fact he distinctly remembered having kissed<i> Regis</i> back in the thick of things—kissed him rather a lot, and with a great deal of pleasure. But it was probably foolish to worry about that, he decided; far stranger things could surely be expected when one laid with a succubus, and Regis, as it turned out, was an excellent kisser. Why question it?
</p>
<p>Beside him, languidly well-fucked and sated—at least for the moment—Miana the succubus stretched and smiled. "<i>Mm</i>, Regis, you should invite your friend to join us more often."
</p>
<p>"Stop pretending you've forgotten my name," Geralt grumbled, but without much rancour. Frankly, they could both call him whatever they liked if they'd only invite him again. 
</p>
<p>Over her head, Regis rolled to his side and caught Geralt's eye with a fond smile, which Geralt couldn't help but return. 
</p>
<p>Yeah. No point questioning it at all. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>